


Love & Lies

by Athena_Kendra_A_Brian_DM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Custody Arrangements, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Kendra_A_Brian_DM/pseuds/Athena_Kendra_A_Brian_DM
Summary: A secret friendship blossomed after a chance meeting in Diagon Alley but what happens when fate brings the two together once more. Can those around them accept the growing their growing bond? Can their friendship endure the trauma of the Triwizard Tournament, the death of loved ones, and the war that slowly approaches?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

July 1st 1988

The room is filled with witches and wizards he had known for years, all of which would soon decide the fate of his daughter. Technically she wasn’t his blood but that didn’t matter for he was her father regardless and in every way that mattered. He had raised her since she was a baby, seeing her take her first steps in the meadow by their home and the flowers that bloomed under her feet as she padded through the grass. Sounds of a gavel pounding echoed across the room breaking the father away from his memory forcing him back into the harsh reality of the day. Today was the day he could loose his only child.

“Security hearing of the 1st of July on the safety of Athena ‘Smith’ vs. that of the students attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Interrogators the Hogwarts Governors, Witnesses for the defense Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Dedalus Diggle, Newton Scamander, Elphias Doge and Alastor Moody. Judge Cornelius Oswald Fudge, jury Witches and Wizards of the Wizenagamot…” the Minister said as the hearing began.

“As requested said child is not present today, Athena’s given family name will not be used during the hearing or in any official ministry documentation nor should her adopted fathers name be used in order to safe guard her anonymity should the courts rule in the favor of the Hogwarts Governors. In that case, all witches and wizards of the Wizenagamot will be relieved of their memory of this hearing, do the parties agree to these condition?” The Minister continued looking to both parties for their compliance.

“Yes.” They relied in unison.

Athena’s father met the eyes of certain blonde governor, there was no doubt in his mind that he was the ring leader behind this whole thing. But there would be no proof as gold could buy the silence of any ministry official including those that made up the jury before them. He gave the man a courteous nod and returned his gaze back to the minister.

“Very well, today we are here to determine wether or not it is safe for Athena to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry at the same time as Harry Potter. Now my question is why should the potter boy be sent to Hogwarts without a question but we have to hold a full scale hearing as to why Athena should attend along side him?” Fudge said as he pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses in irritation.

“I’m glad you asked Minister” Lucius Malfoy replied as he stood from his seat. “Harry Potter is a famous household name being “the boy who lived”. Athena is only known as the darling daughter of her (doting) father. Mr. Potter knows not of any other wizarding schools, while Athena has probably met every headmaster across Europe. It would be much easier to explain sending her to a different school than if we were to send Potter to the Durmstrang institute… If we were to allow them to attend the same school where they would undoubtedly meet and possibly confide in each other the details of their past only to learn of the similarities they share, would they not find it suspicious that she was found, orphaned, the same time as the Potter boy?”

“Well yes Mr. Malfoy you do have a point—” Fudge began.

“If the Daily Prophet were get a hold of this information and report on it, would it not draw unwanted attention to the two inadvertently putting them and the other students in danger?” Lucius questioned

“Yes but there have been no threats to the wizarding world for years now that would suggest an impending attack on the two let alone the entire school” Fudge countered trying to dismiss the implication of an attack on one of the most secure buildings in Europe.

“So why risk the possibility of a threat by putting the two together? As it is—” Lucius asks.

“Mr. Malfoy, if I may, how would putting the two in school together risk an attack if the majority of them, as you said, know Athena as the daughter of her father rather than the second unknown orphan targeted by You-know-who?” Minerva interrupted, attempting to use his own words against him.

“—As it is we know that the only one that wants potter dead is the dark lord, but we still have no idea who Athena's Parents are nor how many enemies they could have still out there. By placing them in school together we are only making it easier access them at the same time” Lucius said ignoring Minerva’s question and unfortunately strengthening his argument.

“Lucius does have a point, did we ever find out who the Child’s biological parents are?” Fudge asked shaking his finger in the direction of Mr. Malfoy while looking towards the defense.

“Her mother was Marina Lopez, pure blood descendent of Carols Lopez, she worked for MACUSA. She was sent here along with 50 of her colleagues to track Death Eater movements across Europe, unfortunately only half returned to America. ”Alastor grumbled from his chair across the room.

“And the Childs father?” Fudge sighed impatiently

“We have no information on him sir. It’s safe to conclude that he was one of the MACUSA Aurors, if not, apart of our own ministry.”

“So you’re telling me in 7 years you made no progress in tracking her biological father? Do we know her real name? Other than the one given to her by her father.” Fudge spat back, visibly disappointed in the answers he has received so far.

“With all due respect minister, shouldn’t the ministry already know that information as you yourself aided in concealing her identity when she was—” Mr. Scamander began.

“What better way to conceal her identity than by sending her to Illvermony or Beauxbaton? Would it not be a risk to send her to the same school as Potter where the two can be place in the same house? There are just too many similarities in their past for it to just be a coincidence. One can only wonder… are the two connected, if so then how?” Lucius eagerly interrupted yet again

“Alester how did you say that you found the girl?” Fudge ask quite sincerely, as no one had ever questioned it before.

“Her mother was a friend of mine, word had come in that’s she hadn’t checked in to her superiors, Albus and I decided to check on her, as we arrived she was mid battle with two death eaters. Unfortunately our arrival distracted her which ultimately gave the death eaters the opportunity to cast one last curse killing Athena’s mother.”Alastor sighed as he recalled the night of her death.

“And the child! Where was she found!?” Fudge shouted in frustration

“Albus found her in the arms of a dead death eater.” Alastor spat back as he glared at the minister.

“Why would the Dark Lord want to kidnap an infant? Unless he intended to use her as leverage against her mother?” A jury member questioned the Auror.

“There are too many questions left unanswered due to the Dark Lords disappearance. On this we must not dwell but focus on the safety of the children, and wether or not the to allow the two, who were nearly killed by the Dark Lord to, be under the same roof!” Fudge said.

“If we are so concerned about the safety of the children then we wouldn’t be here for there is no safer place than Hogwarts” said Severus. “They would be carefully looked after by their professors and Albus himself. Not to mention that the Dark Lord fears Dumbledore above all, no one would dare attack them there. Athena is already proving to be an extremely talented witch—“

“Which is why the two should be separated! One can only imagine the attention they could draw.” The oldest governor interrupted, visibly nervous as he looked towards Lucius who gave him a nod of approval.

There was no doubt in her fathers mind that Mr. Malfoy had either threatened or bribed the other governors to pursue the safety investigation in the first place. He was suspected of being a death eater after the disappearance of the dark lord but wasn’t convicted claiming to have been under the influence of the imperious curse. Others have speculated that he paid off a few ministry officials to insure his innocence but no one dares to question it in fear of retribution. So it’s no surprise that the Hogwarts governors has chosen to side with him.

“Just because she is as you say talented that does not mean that she could protect her self if it actually came down to it. She’s a child for God’s sake, they both are! Harry was raised by muggles, he more than likely won't be able to fend off an attack if it were to happen let alone protect the girl!” Said the governor seated closest to Lucius.

“As if she needs protection!” Remus scoffed. “You all have met her. Do you honestly think she would need Harry to come to her defense? No, she would probably protect him if necessary! She is an extraordinary witch with power that already surpasses that of her mother.”

“I’m sorry but correct me if I’m wrong” Lucius said as a menacing smirk began to forming.  
“I thought you lot wanted her to attend Hogwarts so that was she would be safely under the watch of the headmaster?”

“Well yes but..” Lupin began

“You’ve just stated that she’s already a powerful witch that is capable of defending herself and others.” Lucius interrupted as he stalked toward Remus.

“Yes but..”

“Would it not be a risk to have two powerful students attend the same school? It is for that very reason, why the governors and I propose that Athena be temporarily removed from the custody of her father and into the care of wizarding family that lives isolated form the rest of the community where she can then attend either Illvermony or Beauxbaton under a new alias. In the event that an attack should happen the probability of it occurring at 2 school simultaneously is inconceivable.” Lucius said calmly as he addressed the minister.

“And which wizarding family could she stay with?” Asked one of the witches in the jury.

“The Weasley's are a possibility they live far out and no one would ever suspect that she would be under they’re care, but has she had any prior contact with them?”

“Why on earth does that matter?” Scoffed an unseen man from the governor’s section.

“She’s a child that would be taken away from her father, that’s traumatizing enough as it is, but to also be forced to live with a family she doesn’t know… the poor girl would be miserable.”Lucius spat towards him.

“Don’t the Weasleys have a son about her age? Wouldn't that make it a little easier for her?”

“Yes, they do have a son her age, and about 6 other children! Do you honestly think they would be able to keep track of her?” Said Lucius quickly dismissing the governor’s question.

“What if Lucius was to take her in?” Another governors asked cheerfully patting Lucius on the back. “She seems to be friendly with his son.”

“Yes, and Malfoy Manor is secluded and has been given many protection charms over the years. The girl can live there unbeknownst to the rest of the community.”

The 12 governor’s began planning how to explain to the wizarding community why Athena would suddenly disappear from British society and came up with the story that Athena would be sent it Illvermony to broaden her education while actually attending Beauxbaton in France under a different name. When she has aged enough she can be reintegrated into British society under her new alias, they sat there toying with names for her as if a name meant nothing.

“Ahh yes! Using her middle name as her first, a brilliant idea!”

“Not to mention no one knows her middle name.”

“Excellent point sir”

“That is not an excellent point! She’s already been robbed of having a mother and now you want to take her away from the only father she’s ever known and strip her of her identity! If you all would just talk to her you would know how excited she is to attend Hogwarts, that she wants to be sorted in to Gryffindor, and surprisingly enough is looking forward to taking potions classes with Snape. You talk of her attending school in a different county and taking up residency with another family, that if I may say is not known to be kindhearted. But She is! She’s kind and gentle, sweet and pure. You cannot let her be tainted by the Malfoy’s” Minerva said rising from her seat in frustration.

“On the contrary, Athena has practically become part of the family since she befriended my son, as a matter of fact the two were to accompany Narcissa to Diagon Alley while the hiring takes place. As for the effect you think we may have on her, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about (it is quite the opposite) , my wife seems to believe that the girl has calming effect on our son. I must admit that Draco exhibits more of her personality traits when they are together than apart. As for Narcissa and myself we adore her and would take great pleasure in housing her while she attends school. We will protect the girl as fiercely as if she was our own.”

“You don’t really care for her! All you see is a powerful family name and her potential blood status, this is all just some type of ploy in order to..” Remus said as he finally lost his temper at the thought of Athena potentially going to the Malfoy’s.

“That’s enough!” Fudge shouted “I’ve heard enough.”

“Now is not the time to interject our personal feeling towards one another. We have to focus on the safety of the children and not just Potter and Athena, but of those attending school alongside them.” Lucius said as he took his seat.

“Those in favor of the Hogwarts Governor’s”

Athena’s father looked around to see more than half of the witches and wizards before him raise their hand in agreement to take his daughter away. He felt an act in his chest as he knew that he would have to be the one to tell her, to pack he bags and watch as his happiness was taken from him.

“Those opposed?”

“Then it has been decided. As of the 22nd of August Athena ‘Smith’ will be removed form the custody of her father and relocated to Malfoy Manor, in order to ensure her anonymity she will henceforth be know as Kendra Athena Brian, as well as attend Beauxbaton Academy of Magic for the safety of herself, Harry Potter, and those to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.”


	2. Brawl in a Bookstore

August 1992 

Hagrid was wailing toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley has a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. But Harry’s attention was drawn away from the two disheveled parents by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

“Monsieur Malfoy, Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?” said the girl, in a language Harry could only assume was French, as she rushed over to Mr. Malfoy’s side. She had a heart shaped face that was framed perfectly by her long wavy chestnut hair and warm brown eyes all of which were complimented by her sun-kissed skin. She looked over at Hagrid who was already staring at her seemingly stunned but Harry notice she slightly shook her head. This gave Mr. Malfoy the chance to pull himself from Hagrid’s grip and turn towards the girl and Draco. 

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about my dear, we really should be on our way.” Mr. Malfoy said as he glared at Mr. Weasley. “Here, girl— take your book— it’s the best your father can give you” thrusting Ginny’s transfiguration book at her.

“You two go on, I still haven’t found the book I wanted” the girl said innocently as she attempted to straighten out Mr. Malfoy’s robes “I’ll be fine Mr. Malfoy. It won’t take more than 10 minutes. Oh and Draco I do believe you owe me an ice cream.”

“Very well, when you’re done meet us there. Don’t take too long we still have to meet Narcissa for your school robes” Lucius said as they neared the doors.

“I’ll be quick I promise. Oh and Draco don’t forget to get me—”

“Strawberry and peanut-butter” they said in unison as a slight blush appeared on Draco’s face before he disappeared around the corner.

When she turned to face the group behind her she noticed they were all staring at her with the exception of the adults who were tending to Mr. Weasley off to the side.

“I would like to apologize for what happened they don’t usually instigate physical fights” she said to Ron offering him a soft unsure smile.

“Well obviously you don’t know them well, do you?” Ron joked.

“That’s sad really considering I live with them. I’m Athena by the way, well Kendra really but I prefer my middle name.”

“You live with the Malfoy’s?” Ron sneered slightly withdrawing the hand he had extended to her.

“Yes well my father works a lot you see so much so that the ministry got involved a few years ago, I guess the Malfoy’s were the best they could do but they treat me well and that’s all my father and I could ask for. We’re only allowed three weeks together each summer, I should be grateful for that I know but it’s hard leaving him. He’s the only family I’ve got.”

Ron made no attempt to rekindle their conversation and Harry noticed her sad smile before she lowered her head crossing her arms to clutch the book she held closer to her chest. As much as Harry didn’t like the Malfoy’s he knew what it was like to live with a family much like them. He doesn’t want to assume that she would act as they do because it’s entirely possible she’s nothing like them, after all he’s nothing like the Dursley’s. Maybe she was going through what he was, just hiding it better, the only differences are that she said they treat her well and she at least has one parent. Harry knows how it is to feel like you don’t belong and how lonely it could be, he wasn’t going to let her go through the same thing.

“Im Harry. Harry Potter” he said as extending his hand to her.

“Kendra Athena Brian” she smiled placing her hand in his.

When their hands touched Harry felt as if he had known her his whole life and he couldn’t help but wonder if she felt it too. 

"Is that the book you’re supposed to be looking for” he asked lowering his eyes to the book she still held to her chest.

“Oh well.. yes” she said blushing slightly as she pulled her hand, that he still held, away to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Then why—”

“Well I can’t just say ‘oh go along I have to apologize for the disturbance you caused’ now can I?”she joked 

“Fair point.” Harry said as the two laughed “so will you be attending Hogwarts this year?”

“I wish, but no I go to Beauxbaton, it’s in France.” 

“Is that the crest thats on your cloak?” Hermione asked 

“No, thats the Malfoy family crest” Athena sighed. “I think its their, ever so subtle, way of claiming me as one of their own”

“And you just let them do that to you?” Hermione asked with a look of disgust on her face.

“One does not bite the hand that feeds them.” Hermione scoffed at her answer.

“Hermione it’s not like she has a say in the clothing they give her, you know I don’t.” Harry says in Athena’s defense.

“I didn’t choose this Hermione, if I was able to or even if what I wanted was taken into consideration I would have chose to stay with my father. Who knows maybe we would have met at school rather than here” Athena glanced down noticing the book she still held “umm I- I’m gonna go pay for this.”

Athena couldn’t help but scold herself as she made her way to the cashier, she should have know that being associated with the Malfoy’s would ruin all possibilities of making friends especially with those three. Harry was kind to her but she supposed he was just being polite not wanting her to look more of a fool than she already did. Before she knew it she was already walking back to the group who were now standing outside the shop.

“Well it was nice meeting you all, though I wish it was under better circumstances.” She said looking to Hermione and Ron then Harry. “I do hope to see you again”

Athena was already a few meters away when she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Athena, hold on” Harry said as he caught up to her. “Umm do you think I could.. that I would be able to… only if you want—”

“Harry” Athena said as she put her hand on Harry’s arm “What are you trying to ask me?”

“Could I write to you sometime?” Harry said a bit more relaxed.

“Of course anytime” she smiled “but I really do have to go my 10 minutes are up and they will come looking for me and I know neither of us want that.”

Harry watched as she walked away eventually loosing her in the crowd he didn’t notice when Hermione and Ron appeared next to him exchanging weary looks.

“Did you see the way she was with Draco it doesn’t seem like she’s unhappy”

“Hermione you don’t know—” Harry said as he was about to defend Athena.

“Harry I bet you anything she’s just like them” Hermione spat 

“You cant just assume she is just because she lives with them. She stayed behind to apologize for their behavior, she didn’t have to do that. You’re not wrong about a lot of things Hermione but you’re wrong about her.”


End file.
